


【彬准】控制（校园/ABO/病娇）

by BiBiBi_DD



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 彬准, 彬竣
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBiBi_DD/pseuds/BiBiBi_DD
Summary: ...崔秀彬抬眼看着他，那双无辜的黑眸，现在像深渊一样令人恐慌。
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, SooJun - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

控制 - 彬准

彬准 档21 

*ABO *架空 *校园 *OOC *病娇 *车

注意避雷，切勿上升真人。

——

Chapter.1

崔然竣对着教室的黑板打了个哈欠。

并不是没有学习的兴趣，只是自从分化为Omega以后，体力越来越差了。

只是之前上了一节体育课，几场篮球就耗尽了他的精力。就连身体肌肉线条都变得柔和，力气越来越小，喉结也快要消失了一样。

数学老师正对着一道他已经弄懂的题念念叨叨。

崔然竣坐在最后一排靠窗的位置，午后的阳光晒得人懒懒的。

在课桌地下偷偷拿出手机…

他不自觉地皱眉。

好在早已启动静音模式，kkt的新消息提示推送像泄洪一样挤满了页面，来自同一个人的未读消息数量累计到了99+的程度。

“...”

崔然竣无语地抬头去看这99+的始作俑者。

那个身高很高，仍然被老师特赦地坐在第一排的男生，圆圆的后脑勺透着乖巧，背脊挺直地认真听课，时不时附和着老师点头。

...真是虚伪。

崔然竣在心里讽刺。

托着腮帮子随意点开一个来自那个人的未读消息，那些可以说是不堪入目的文字内容，直白地描绘着各种各样对他的欲望，震撼得崔然竣迅速退出界面。

……不折不扣的变态吧？

那个人叫崔秀彬，人畜无害的样貌于其，实在大相径庭。

虽然崔然竣不想承认，那个人确实是班上最受欢迎的Alpha。

也许是因为上学早，比他小一岁，但为人处事相当成熟。总是温暖和煦，亲切又恰到好处地疏离。

崔秀彬本身的外貌就是好感型，清纯软糯，笑眼弯弯。

因为头脑聪明相貌优越，无论是老师还是同学都格外地亲近他，作为班长也倍受信赖，没有人会不对这样如沐春风一般的少年产生好感。

只是崔然竣知道他的另一面。

...

说来话长。

在此之前，崔然竣分化Omega的第二天，一边包在被窝里为没能成为Alpha伤春悲秋，另一边就火速地下定决心要追求崔秀彬。

一方面是，崔秀彬的外貌正中他的审美取向。

另一方面……更重要的，崔然竣就喜欢挑战别人做不到的事情。

喜欢崔秀彬的一直人很多，无论男女，却从来没有人成功过。

崔秀彬总是疏离有礼，又擅长装傻，许多人还未开口表白，就被他简单的一两句委婉的声明推出线外，关系也到此为止。

时间久了，大家自然都知道，如果想获得他长久的温柔，只能选择收好自己的小心思，只做好一个懂事的朋友角色。

……但崔然竣才不管。

他一拍脑袋就决定，他就是要追他。

于是休养结束之后，一回到学校，崔然竣就开始了他大张旗鼓、轰轰烈烈的追求之旅。

当然，也可想而知地困难重重。

崔然竣白天在崔秀彬面前总是被拒绝得怀疑人生，晚上回到家看着镜子中自己漂亮的脸蛋和身材，又开始忿忿不平凭什么崔秀彬能拒绝他。

崔秀彬到底是不长眼睛还是没有感情？

真的木头人吧……这辈子就让他和他的课本结婚好了！！

崔然竣在床上滚来滚去地哀嚎。

...

学期中最后一场考试总算结束了。

每到此时，同学们就会约个周末喝酒唱歌，难得放纵，暂别烦恼。

这种活动崔秀彬几乎不参加。

但是，意料之外，那天居然松了口。

这让崔然竣开心得起飞。

回家以后翻箱倒柜，搜寻服装，再纠结什么风格比较好，性感一点？还是乖巧一点？还是酷一点比较好？

结果纠结着纠结着就睡着了。

第二天醒来已是下午3点。

头昏脑涨浑身发热，整个房间都充斥着甜腻的奶油味。

崔然竣意识到了一个相当重要的事情——

他要面对自己分化后的第一个发情期。

忍着难受，从床头柜里面找到准备好的抑制剂，咬牙给自己注射，躺在床上等药起作用。

此刻阳光已西斜，室内没开灯，昏暗笼罩。

崔然竣头一回感受到作为单身Omega的孤独。

……真是无助啊。

然而即使身体状况不佳，崔然竣在床上翻来覆去，思来想去，还是不愿意错过这次聚会。

慢吞吞地支棱起来，掠过那些昨天精心搭配的复杂服装，保暖起见套了件宽松厚实的卫衣，简单的运动裤，对着镜子迷迷糊糊地抓了几个耳饰戴上。

再扎实地对着自己喷了好几层信息素除味剂。

直到确认一点儿味都闻不出，才放心地出门打车。

...

以往崔然竣最喜欢这样的场合，总是能和大家玩得尽兴。

K歌房内暖气充足，大家热情高涨，杯觥交错。

音乐声和打闹声混在一起相当热闹。

但是今天崔然竣实在不在状态。

即使抑制剂很好地发挥了作用，他得以毫无异常地和大家一起喝酒玩游戏，但着实感到虚得慌，一会儿就冒冷汗。

也不敢再喝酒，想着躲到房间角落的沙发里窝一会。

崔秀彬也在那里。

但是崔然竣今天没有精神折腾，只是在旁边空位坐下。

把卫衣的宽大的帽子一戴，闭眼就睡。

全当身边的人不存在。

反正过一会崔秀彬也会躲着他走开吧。

崔然竣叹气……

不过，大家着实兴致高涨，实在吵闹得很，崔然竣挣扎了一会，睡也睡不着了。

睁眼就看到，崔秀彬还坐在他身边没移动。

没有穿着校服的崔秀彬令他感到有点陌生。

休闲的缎质圆领衬衣，解开了前几个扣子，刘海也是随意地散下来，甚至戴了很小的耳饰，和日常学校里乖巧样貌有些许错位。

但真是好看...

崔然竣从大张旗鼓追求崔秀彬开始，就从来没掩饰过自己的想法，索性他睡不着，就抱着手侧头这么直白地看着。

...

“干嘛看着我？”

“不行吗”，崔然竣理直气壮，“怎么看你还要收费吗？”

“...”

崔秀彬起身要走。

崔然竣赶紧扑棱起来一把拽住他地手臂，拉回沙发里。

“拜托，我今天都这么不舒服了你陪我一下会死嘛...”

“你生病了？”

崔秀彬难得回答了他的话。

“啊我，”崔然竣歪了一下脑袋，“对啊，今天太冷了，好像感冒了。”

“...”

崔然竣见对方没推开自己，顺势就把身体的重量都靠了上去，垂着脑袋靠在他肩膀上。

而后得了便宜还不忘卖乖。

“班长，你照顾一下生病的同学也是应该的。”

“...”

崔然竣并不知道崔秀彬信息素的味道是什么样的，但是他身上的衣物总有淡淡的薄荷味。

温暖的体温从他身上传递过来，Alpha天然地会给他安全感，即使环境嘈杂，不知不觉间就放松下来昏昏欲睡。

好舒服。

…

崔然竣这一睡就是一个多小时，因为抑制剂的药力开始减弱，难受得从梦里惊醒。

醒来，发现自己歪头躺在崔秀彬腿上。

来不及多想，赶紧爬起来拿着包跑进卫生间……

快速给自己补打一次抑制剂，完成后才松口气。

但是马上，他又紧张起来了。

出门的时候迷迷糊糊，信息素除味剂用完了就扔在卫生间的置物架上……翻遍随身包的所有口袋都找不到。

算了一下时间，效力应该能再撑一会。

仔细嗅了嗅，感觉那甜腻的奶油味儿，隐隐有冒头的趋势。

但无计可施，只能拿包里的香水，喷一喷混杂气味。

…

走出卫生间，一眼就看到靠在墙上站着的崔秀彬。

秋夜微凉，他在衬衫外套了件针织衫。

……是在等自己吗？

崔然竣发蒙，今天晚上，他是不是突然对自己太好了？

不过他转念一想立刻抹掉了自己莫名其妙的卑微感。

自己屈尊追了他那么久，开窍了难道不才是早该发生的正常流程吗。

“你是真的感冒了吗？”

“？”

见崔然竣走近，崔秀彬蓦地发问，语调难辨情绪。

“真的是感冒？不是……”

“是感冒。”

崔然竣心虚地打断他。

“那我送你回去吧。”

“啊？”

“嗯……班长关心一下同学。”

…

崔然竣的家离得不远不近，但是千载难逢的好机会，他找遍理由不打车，偏要他陪着自己走路。

期间崔然竣喊累，顺势又抱着崔秀彬的手臂。

这也太顺利了……崔然竣有点得意忘形。

刚转进街角的小路，崔秀彬没有征兆地突然停了下来。

崔然竣身体一半的重量都靠在他身上，一趔趄，好在崔秀彬把他拉回来。

“？怎么不走了。”

“好甜啊……”

“…什么？”

“你的味道。”

“…？！”

崔然竣一愣，意识到崔秀彬说的是他的信息素。

确实有点得意忘形了，自己都能嗅到那股甜腻奶油味的程度，何况是天生对此更加敏感的alpha。

崔然竣手足无措。

“其实，你是在发情期吧？”

但还没等他回答，崔秀彬突然靠近。

崔然竣吓了一跳，心中警铃大作，条件反射想后退，却被一双大手牢牢圈住了腰。

下一秒，感受到温热的鼻息喷吐在他的脖颈上，还没来得及做反应，崔秀彬比他更快地，毫不犹豫就用力咬住了他脖颈后的腺体。

陌生又强烈的感觉瞬间吞没了崔然竣。

他触电般不可遏制地在alpha的标记行为下浑身颤抖，下体一瞬间涌出一股暖流……

“你干什么？！”

崔然竣用尽全力推开崔秀彬，双腿发软地跌坐在冰凉地地面上。

浑身滚烫地烧起来……像离开水的鱼一样大口喘息。

甜腻地奶油味不受控制的散开，崔然竣捂着后颈的伤口在地面上缩成一团。

Omega在大街上如此堂而皇之地大范围散发信息素是很危险地事情，但是他现在被临时标记强烈刺激，无法自已地进入发情状态。

这时，一股更强势的青柠味压住了那肆无忌惮的奶油味。

青柠味在周围的空气中与其缠连，甜腻的奶油味像被稀释了一样慢慢散去……

这是崔秀彬的信息素吗？

这股青柠味也使崔然竣慢慢镇定下来。

待他回过神来，倍感羞耻，又恼又怒地朝罪魁祸首瞪去……

崔秀彬就站在原地。

他抱着手臂微笑地俯视他，白净的脸颊陷下去两个小酒窝。

“好有趣……”

“？”

“真是有趣…这就是Omega发情的样子吗？”

“...什…什么？”

难以置信的话语。

崔然竣愣住，仅仅是因为有趣，就标记了他吗？

对于Omega，特别是像崔然竣这样还没有被标记过的Omega，第一次的经历可以说是件人生大事。

如今这样草率的，就发生了？

……崔然竣如鲠在喉。

崔秀彬蹲下身靠近他，崔然竣想逃开，但是嗅到那股青柠味又浑身上下地发软，一点力气都使不上……

挠痒似的反抗不起作用，轻易地被一只大手一下抓住了两只手腕。

“...诶，被标记的话，你反抗不了我吧。”

冰凉的手指触摸到他的后颈，带着咬痕的伤口还在出血，凝结的血滴滑落到崔秀彬的手指上。

“拜托，你到底在想什么...?”

崔然竣皱着脸，无语地看着他把滴在手指上的血舔掉……

“你不应该觉得很开心吗…你不是说喜欢我吗...？”

“...？”

“书上说，Omega被喜欢的人标记会很开心，不对吗？晕...你看起来好像很不开心啊。...书上说的不对吗？”

手指划过他的脸颊，冰凉的触感另崔然竣一缩。

“…还是，你其实不喜欢我？”

“这…”

突然变得浓烈的青柠味，越发地酸涩起来。

崔然竣在这股气味中感觉快要窒息，如果再不做点什么，他今天怕是要交代在这里。

“...不是，不是...我当然，当然喜欢你！”

“真的吗？”

崔秀彬抬眼看着他，那双无辜的黑眸，现在像深渊一样令人恐慌。

强行挤出一个不成样子的笑容，崔然竣赶紧继续安慰道。

“当...然，当然！我说了那么久喜欢你，就是真的喜欢。今天只是...太突然了。天气又冷，还有...洁癖！对!我有洁癖，不想坐在地上...不是因为不喜欢你，哈哈...”

“...啊，真的吗？”

崔然竣捣蒜一样地点头，耳饰撞击发出清脆的响声。

终于崔秀彬噗地笑起来，过来抱住他的脑袋，脸颊轻轻磨蹭着他的头发。

“...啊，你果然好可爱。”

“哈哈...”

“不要骗我哦，我最讨厌谎言了……不过，哥不是会做这样的事的人吧？”

“当然，当然……哈哈…”

强颜欢笑地附和。

好在青柠味的信息素总算是平静了下来。

他小心翼翼地松了口气。

...

最终，在崔然竣挤出了几滴眼泪，声泪俱下地表达自己又冷又困的可怜处境，崔秀彬背着他把他送回了家。

确认崔秀彬走远以后，他立刻把门死死反锁。

如获新生一般倒在自己柔软的床上。

只是后颈的伤口还隐隐作痛，自己原本甜腻的信息素也被稀释淡了，闻起来像加了苏打水一样。

经此一次，崔然竣可彻底对崔秀彬没有想法了……

看起来奇怪又难缠。

……找个理由转学的话，应该就没事了吧？

崔然竣拿起手机想立马给家里人打电话，但是看了看时间凌晨三点，又只能作罢。

叮——

新消息推送的声音。

崔然竣一激灵，推送显示有一条来自崔秀彬的新消息。

“...”

他还在犹豫要不要点开看看，更多的新消息提示接踵而至。

叮——叮——叮——…

叮——叮——叮——…

来自崔秀彬的未读消息提示数量像秒表的计时器一样数量不停地增长。

崔然竣扔掉手机，后背一阵发凉。

从未有人另他如此恐慌。

...

——


	2. Chapter 2

控制 - 彬准

彬准 档21 

*ABO *架空 *校园 *OOC *病娇 *车

注意避雷，切勿上升真人。

——

Chapter.2

即使崔然竣一万个不愿意，也到了该去学校的日子。

他已经请了好几个病假，达到了老师的怀疑上限。

崔然竣踩点走进教室的时候，崔秀彬正在发之前的卷子。

依旧是那温暖和煦的笑容，和拿到卷子的同学偶尔玩笑几句，亲切又周到，是他所熟悉的“崔秀彬”。

崔然竣一阵恍惚，他到底是什么样的？

哪个才是他？或者……那些都是他？

...

“然竣哥，你的试卷。”

“谢谢哈…”

笑着答应一声，好好地收下……

至少在临时标记消失的期间内，他只能尽量唯他是从。

最多心里吐槽罢了。

哪怕崔秀彬只是靠近自己，感受到那一点几乎不可闻见的青柠味，他的手指都要不可遏止地颤抖起来，浑身酥麻地差点叫出声。

在这个世界上，被标记即意味他变成了他的所有物。

心里呐喊着崔秀彬赶紧离开，但是事与愿违……

崔秀彬居然给他开始讲错题。

“哥，你看这里，谓词的语法用错了。还有这个，这个俗语可不能这样使用。还有这个，你错了好几次了呢，上次也拼写错了这个词...”

“...上次？”

“对啊，上个月的小测试，哥在倒数第三题里面用到这个词，一模一样的错误呢。不记得了吗？”

“...不记得。”

崔然竣发蒙。

上个月的小测试是老师当场批完就发下来的，崔秀彬从哪里看到的？

“…你怎么知道我哪里写错了？”

“偶然看到。怎么了吗？”

“没有没有。”

崔然竣连忙摆手，微笑着目送崔秀彬终于转身去给下一个同学发卷子。

松了一口气。

崔然竣发现自己，也许实际上对这个人一无所知……

侧头趴倒在桌面上，今天阴雨，窗外灰蒙蒙的。

一如他的心情。

他轰轰烈烈的追求之旅，从结果上像是成功了。

然而……

他曾经以为自己是个猎人，现在看来，其实自己才是那个，傻乎乎自投罗网的猎物吧？

...

课间午休，崔然竣总会自己一个人拿着便当，到教学楼的天台上吃。

如果阳光正好，还能顺便睡一个慵懒的午觉。

如果是阴雨天，他会坐在天台的楼道里，一边听歌一边看雨。

大家都觉得他外向，但也想有属于他的独处的时间。

只是...

今天这里有“访客”先到来了。

“哟，然竣哥，好久不见。”

来人叫崔杋圭，有栗子色卷发和精致的外貌，漂亮得像个易碎的橱窗娃娃。

他是崔然竣远房亲戚，比他小一届，自幼一起长大，相互无所不知，又总哪哪不对付......

特别是他们都分化为Omega以后。

“你小子...来干嘛？”

“来看看我不争气的哥哥，19岁了才分化Omega的怪人。”

“…滚，你不也是Omega。”

“哪里的话，我可没有天天像某人一样喊着要做个Alpha，结果...事与愿违呢，然竣哥？啊，不，现在叫然竣怒那才对呢。”

真是烦人，崔然竣忍不住撇过头丢一个白眼。

崔杋圭的毒舌可不会就此放过他。

“...然竣怒那，你最近时尚品味退步了呀，这么土的高领毛衣你也穿，怎么，是被哪个路上捡到的Alpha标记了吗？”

“瞎说什么...别废话，你找我到底什么事？”

“啊...是这样，我和你问个人...”

崔杋圭此时突然吞吞吐吐起来，倒像害羞了一样，完全没了刚刚耀武扬威的劲儿。

崔然竣突然莫名地有个预感——

“…你们班上那个，崔秀彬，你熟吗？”

果然——

崔然竣一啧。

“嗯…不太熟，怎么？”

“哎…也没什么，就是之前偶然间看到了，还挺感兴趣的。”

崔然竣撇嘴，虽然他和崔杋圭堪称冤家，但是他们兄弟俩在审美上总是出奇一致，不管是穿衣打扮，还是看人。

“得了吧！看中就直说。你是想追他吗？你求求我或许就能帮你。”

“喔，这么大方？你不喜欢这款？”

崔杋圭斜睨他，显然不信。

“…他也就脸不错，人可奇怪。拜托，我没你那么肤浅好吧。”

“怒那，我看你就是没追到吧。”崔杋圭反击道，“就你那些追人的小把式…嘻嘻，追男人还是要看我的。”

瞧他得意的劲儿，崔然竣无语。

“一个月够不够你发挥？输了老规矩，两箱拉面怎么样？”

“行啊，你输了我要你叫我哥三个月，说话算话哦然竣怒那。”

说实话在这方面，崔杋圭还真的蛮有一手。

崔秀彬如果只是对Omega感兴趣，那崔杋圭替代他也可以吧……

崔杋圭比他能追人，要是成功了，自己大概能逃过这劫。

反正他不亏。

当下，崔然竣就把崔秀彬的各种信息，联系方式，可能会出现的场所一一告诉崔杋圭。

崔杋圭也不疑有它，满脸兴奋的样子，倒挺像之前的崔然竣。

……这点上他们兄弟讲还真像。

目送走兴致高昂的弟弟，崔然竣长舒一口气，活动活动身体，一阵疲惫感涌上来。

打开手机，忽略那未读的99+……是时候和父母沟通一下转学的问题了。

拨打父母的电话，找到蓝牙耳机戴好。

嘟——

崔然竣转头看天台，小雨还在淅淅沥沥地下。

莫名不安。

……

下午，崔然竣踩点进入教室，但是没看到崔秀彬。

第一排那个属于他的座位还空着。

他居然迟到了？

崔然竣难以置信.......印象里在崔秀彬身上，还从未有过迟到这样的事情。

老师开始讲课。

崔然竣把手机夹在书页里，看到父母刚发过来的新学校信息，那是个预科学院，专门为留学生的准备开设的。

当崔然竣委婉地和父母提出转学，没想到他们居然马上就答应了。

当然有条件，崔然竣要转到这个预科学校，准备毕业以后去美国留学的事情。

父亲的公司未来会转做在美业务，短期移居已在计划中，也不放心崔然竣这样长期独居生活。

美国......小时候在那里呆过一段时间，记忆已经模糊不清。

逃离崔秀彬的话，应该足够了吧？

“抱歉，老师，我迟到了。”

崔然竣转头，看到门口站着的崔秀彬。头发和衣服都被雨水沾湿，低着头看不清表情，似乎格外狼狈。

第一节课都快要结束了，他这是去干嘛了？

但老师没有深究，只是让他赶紧落座，提醒几句就继续上课了。

......不愧是崔秀彬，特权真是多。

崔然竣撇嘴。

如果迟到的换作他，怕是要在外面罚站，然后再被劈头盖脸骂一顿。

……

下一节是体育课，崔然竣最喜欢的课程。

今天阴雨，体育课在学校室内体育馆上，虽然没有蓝天草地，但是只要给男生们一个篮球，就能玩得不亦乐乎。

女生们就坐在边上聊聊天，看男生打球。

“哇，然竣哥，好球！”

“太帅了！”

投出漂亮的三分球，崔然竣满意地迎接着各种夸奖，还不忘继续耍帅，又引发了不小的躁动。

球场上，崔然竣总是人群中最耀眼的那个。

他长得帅，身材好，运球漂亮，投篮准确。甚至吸引了很多其他班的学生前来围观，赞美声络绎不绝。

不过几场下来，他感到严重的体力不支。

分化成Omega真是太麻烦了，崔然竣再次对自己的第二性别感到气恼。

退下场，边擦汗边走到场边拿水。

崔秀彬坐在那里，他不喜欢球类运动，这种时候总是负责后勤。

他似乎在发呆，对崔然竣的到来并不知觉。

“这箱是我们班的水吗？”

“...”

这才注意到他的到来，崔秀彬抬头看向他，刘海还没全干，湿发显长，几乎要遮住眼睛了。

黑色的眼眸从远处对焦到崔然竣身上。

他被看得莫名发虚。

“给你。”

“...哦，谢谢。”

崔然竣接过崔秀彬递过来的水，乖巧地道谢，准备离开。

“...哥，临时标记也快消失了吧。”

“这个...”

确实，那天标记的时间短，请假又拖延了好几天。

他自己能感受到，预计最多也就再有个两三天吧。

这点，标记他的Alpha当然也能感受到。

“下午放学，你再来这里等我。”

“啊？”

“我现在和哥，不是在交往吗？”

崔然竣愣住。

对上崔秀彬黑眸，不笑的时候面容透着奇异的冷感，他手里冷汗一下冒出来。

“...算，当然。”

“那好，我想和哥一起回家，就在这里会面吧。”

“好...”

一起回家，直接在班上一起走不就好了？

放学后的体育馆，可一个人都没有。

崔然竣怎么能不明白他的目的，却也不能在明面上拒绝。

“嗯，我会一直等哥的。”

崔秀彬伸手揉揉他的头发，终于展开了笑容。

......

体育课刚结束，阴云就散去，阳光大好。

崔然竣对着教室的黑板打了个哈欠。

几场篮球就耗尽了他的精力，数学老师正对着一道他已经弄懂的题念念叨叨。

在课桌地下偷偷拿出手机......忽略那醒目的99+，找到了崔杋圭的联系方式。

思考了一下，组织词语，发送了“崔秀彬放学以后会去体育馆”的信息。

崔然竣他才不会傻傻地跑过去再被咬一口。

就让那个笨蛋崔杋圭替他过去好了。

趁崔秀彬被老师叫住的时机，崔然竣拎起书包一路跑回家。

只要再躲过这几天，转学手续办完，他就可以逃离这里了。

只希望崔杋圭机灵一点，这几天多占用一下崔秀彬的时间，让他无暇关注自己。

一路狂奔，晚饭也没来得及吃，崔然竣饿急了，翻箱倒柜只找到一袋速食拉面，简单地先填饱肚子。

热腾腾的拉面治愈了心情。

查看手机，崔秀彬最新的一条kkt仍然是课堂上崔然竣已读的。

再次松了口气。

他对他也是一时兴起吧？就像崔然竣当初追他一样。

滴——

密码锁开门的声音。

崔然竣愣住，父母突然过来了吗？

不可能。

中午打电话的时候，还说工作太忙，让他自己去处理转学手续。

崔然竣后背发凉。

吱——

门被推开的声音，然后是很轻的脚步声。

崔然竣用最快的速度，从抽屉里拿出辣椒水喷雾藏进袖子里，才向门口走去。

“…怎么是你？”

崔秀彬转身关上大门，环视房内，而后对他展露一个甜甜的笑容。

“然竣哥的家，整理得好棒啊。”

崔然竣整个人仿佛掉进了冰窟，浑身汗毛竖起。

“你怎么会知道我家密码？”

“啊…那个小朋友说你身体不舒服，哥生病了吗？”

“你说崔杋圭？”

那个白痴，他把他家里的密码告诉崔秀彬了吗？

“你哪里不舒服吗？”

崔秀彬慢慢走过来，崔然竣急忙后退，绊到拖鞋差点摔倒。

及时抓住身边的书柜，刚稳住重心，转头就看到已经在他旁边的的崔秀彬，正向他伸手——

不由地惊呼，用尽全力推开了他。

这一下力气不小，崔秀彬被推得撞到墙壁上，疼得脸都皱起来。

“…好痛。”

崔秀彬伸手摸自己后背，痛得吸气，眼眶一下就红了，泪水啪哒得掉下来。

看起来又惨又委屈。

崔然竣一愣，这小子这么不经打吗，明明那么高的个子，还是个比他强的多的Alpha。

“我只是想看看你，有没有发烧…好痛…”

抬头看向他，眼睛湿湿的，像极了无辜的小鹿。

“哥为什么要这么讨厌我呢…”

崔然竣仍然扶着书柜，不敢走过去。

眼神充满警惕。

两人目光相接，崔秀彬抿起抿嘴，自己扶着墙慢慢站起来。

崔然竣看他起身，又下意识后退一步。

“…只有哥自己住在这里吗？”

“…”

“那哥的父母……以后会住在美国吗？没有人照顾你，生病的话可以告诉我…”

美国——

这两个字吓得崔然竣瞬间炸毛。

想到崔秀彬中午迟到的时候被雨淋湿的样子……某种可能性令他感到窒息。

“小区和楼道有监控，如果你现在不出去，我马上就报警。”

“报警？为什么…”

“对，请你马上离开我家。”

崔然竣拿起手机按下一串号码。

“…我做了什么吗？我只是担心然竣哥生病了。”

“我不需要，你现在就离开，还有再也不要给我发那种消息，不然我一起报警你骚扰我。”

“…骚扰？我们不是在交往吗…”

“从来没有！你做到这种程度谁会想和你交往，现在就给我出去！”

“…”

崔秀彬呆呆地看着他，眼眶红红的。

“还不走吗？我现在就报警。”

崔然竣立刻按下通话键。

嘟——

第一声等待音。

“…所以哥一直是在骗我吗？”

嘟——

第二声等待音。

“哥要转学…也是因为想离开我吗？”

嘟——

第三声等待音。

一股酸涩的青柠味瞬间压过来。

崔然竣意识到的时候已经太晚了，来自标记方Alpha的信息素使他一下就跌坐在地上，手机也没能拿住，滑落在地板上。

——报警电话接通了。

但是崔然竣倒在地上缩成一团，浑身难受地烧起来。

电话那边，传来的工作人员询问的声音。

崔然竣想发出声音，但是喉咙像干裂开般地嘶哑，用尽全力说不出完整的词句。

那么浓烈又苦涩的青柠味，使空气像浓稠的铅水，重重地压住了他。

身上像撕裂一样疼痛，伴随着从未有过的强烈的发情反应。

这是来自对方情绪的共感。标记行为在某种程度上，让他们的精神和灵魂上有了连接。

崔秀彬走过来捡起了地上的手机。

“真的很抱歉。”

他转头看着陷入绝望的崔然竣。

“我家的狗，太调皮了，不小心按到了紧急报警按钮…嗯，对的。这里没有什么事情，实在不好意思，抱歉打扰了。”

崔秀彬挂掉电话，幽幽地叹气。

“为什么一定要这样，哥才能听话呢。”

崔然竣绝望地看着他走过来，喊不出一声求救，只能不停得极速喘气，所有话语都以微弱的音调，破碎在抽气的间隙。

崔秀彬一把抱起软倒在地上的人，怜惜地去蹭他烧得滚烫的脸颊。

“一开始就这么乖的话，也不用这么难受了呀…”

“唔...”

呜咽着挣扎，不一会儿逐渐意识模糊起来。

信息素的控制占了上风，他只觉得浑身难受不已，而这个怀抱能让他变得舒服。

被放到柔软的床上，意识模糊的人依旧拉着他不松手，崔秀彬没站稳，和他一起倒在床上。在本能的驱使下，崔然竣紧紧地贴过来，腿缠上他的腰，手也不安分地乱摸。

欲望一触即发，崔秀彬反手把他压在身下，低头细细地亲吻他的柔软的脸颊。

被亲吻挠得痒痒，不安分地侧过头，崔秀彬的唇碰到了冰凉的金属。

他总是戴着很多耳饰，崔秀彬笑着亲吻他烧得通红的耳朵，连同那些冰凉的金属一起纳入口中，轻柔地舔舐，舌头碾过他的耳蜗，激得崔然竣一阵颤抖。

转头迷迷糊糊地送上自己唇，和对方的触碰在一起，唇舌相触的瞬间，像所有的难受找到了发泄口一样，不由自主地想要汲取更多。

他抓住崔秀彬校服领口，把他拉向自己。

“哥...”

崔然竣睁开眼，视线逐渐对焦到崔秀彬脸上，

意识慢慢回归，他撇过头，抬手遮住自己的脸。

太丢人了。

明明说着讨厌的是自己，控制不住本能投怀送抱的也是自己。

崔秀彬去抓他遮住脸的手，摸到卫衣的袖口里藏着个什么东西。

“...这是什么？”

拉起他的袖子，一个塑料小瓶子滑落出来。

“啊，这个...”

崔秀彬拿起来看了一眼就明白了。

“是用来对付我的吗？”

“...”

崔然竣抿着嘴回避开眼神。

“现在你可以用了，距离刚好不是吗？”

崔秀彬把喷雾塞回了他的手上。抓着他的手，把喷雾的嘴口转过来对准自己的眼睛。

“像这样按下去，趁我看不见的时候，用玻璃瓶对准我脑门砸下来。最好失手杀了我，警察来了也会说，这是正当防卫不是吗？哥至始至终一点错都不会有，以后就可以彻底逃离我自己自由自在地活着。”

“...你发什么疯？”

“如果哥心软了不这样做的话，接下来就永久标记你，哥往后的时间里都不可能再离开我，这样也可以吗？”

他当然明白永久标记是什么，两人以最亲密的方式，在他的身体内成结。

“你有病吧，为什么一定要这样？你就不能去找一个喜欢你的人吗？为什么一定是我？这世界上的人那么多，即使是Omega也有数以千万，为什么一定要...”

崔秀彬突然笑起来，好像听到了一个荒诞的笑话，笑得眼睛都变成弯弯的月牙。

“哈哈哈...哥真的好过分啊，明明是，明明是哥先一遍遍说喜欢我，想要和我在一起，现在又问我为什么不找一个喜欢我的人。我以为那个人就是哥了，不是吗？为什么等我开始喜欢你了，你就反悔了呢？”

崔秀彬伸手轻柔地顺开他被汗水粘连在脸上的发丝，冰凉指尖的触感让他的心脏收缩。

“哥真是，彻头彻尾的骗子。”

墨色的眼眸看向他，崔然竣看到他眼眸中映出自己的影子，仿佛掉进了那个漆黑不见底的深渊。

不好的预感降临——

下一秒崔秀彬低头用力地咬住他颈后的腺体。

崔秀彬咬的很重，肌肤被尖牙破开，血顺着他的唇流淌下来，他迟到的挣扎无济于事，强烈的痛感和标记快感一起铺天盖地压过来。

在意识快要被淹没之前，就像溺水的人会奋力抓住身边所有救命的稻草，他颤抖的手捏着小瓶子，对着崔秀彬的方向用力按下去。

他听到了一声痛苦的惊呼。

他用尽全身力量推开崔秀彬，按着后颈的伤口，来不及穿上鞋子，趔趔趄趄地就往外跑，一秒钟都不敢停下来，也不敢回头看。

——


	3. Chapter 3

控制 - 彬准

彬准 档21 

*ABO *架空 *校园 *OOC *病娇 *车

注意避雷，切勿上升真人。

——

Chapter.3

深秋已经开始降温，夜晚比白日更透着凉意。

崔然竣停下奔跑的时候，才感受到脚底刺痛。

从口袋里摸索剩下的零钱，去便利店里买了塑料拖鞋和创可贴。

手机被崔秀彬拿走了，他只能想到去崔杋圭的家暂住一晚，也不敢回去。

好在距离并不算太远，但这路上的半个小时，也令崔然竣疲惫至极。

他戴上卫衣的帽子，尽量整理衣服，显得自己并不那么狼狈。

但来开门的并不是崔杋圭，而是他家人。

“是然竣？好久没见到你了，来找杋圭吗？”

中年女人穿着得体优雅，和崔杋圭的面容有7分相似。

“舅母，能帮我叫一下他吗？”

“啊…他今天晚上没回来，打电话说是去学校的学长家里玩。”

“学长？”

“对呀，说是你们班同学来着，让我放心，我以为也和你在一起玩呢。”

怎么会这样，崔然竣发蒙。

“然竣呐你怎么穿这么少啊？今天外面多冷，要不你先进来。”

“…不用了舅母，他不在我就先回去了，我还有点事。”

和对方告别，崔然竣边往外走边出神。

他的同学？

想到了某种可能性，崔然竣转身往回跑。

但是等他到家，崔秀彬已经不在了。

崔然竣房间里外地搜索，也找不到自己的手机，只有那个掉落在地上的小瓶子，提醒他曾经在这里发生过地事情。

改掉了门锁密码，又仔细地反锁。

干着急也没有用，崔然竣告诉自己。崔杋圭并不是那么傻的人。

但他又无比后悔，不应该把无关的人卷入这场漩涡。

倒在床上，枕头上还残留着淡淡的青柠味，不由自主地去嗅，又觉得自己的行为愚蠢至极。

……

因为没有手机闹铃，第二天崔然竣差点迟到。

一下课，崔然竣就跑去崔杋圭的教室找他，但是被告知他没有来上课。

焦头烂额地跑回教室，在门口遇到了正在吃早餐的崔秀彬。

“崔杋圭呢？”

“...昨天那个，小朋友？”

“他在哪？”

“...他不是哥的朋友吗，为什么来问我呢？”

“你不知道吗？”

崔然竣半信半疑，是他想太多了吗。

“那你把我的手机还给我。”

“现在...不行。”

“？”

“哥下午放学在体育馆等我，我再拿给哥。”

“有病吧你，我不会去的。”

他转头就要走。

“哥不想知道，那个小朋友去哪了吗？”

“？？？”

上课铃声响了，崔秀彬侧身绕过他走回教室，剩下陷入混乱的他在原地。

“他到底在哪里？”

崔秀彬没有回头。

崔然竣再也没找到机会和崔秀彬说上话。

崔秀彬总是被老师叫去处理事情，或者身边总是有其他同学在和他聊天，即使崔然竣在路上截到他，崔秀彬对他的态度也回到从前，全当作没有听见，绕着他走。

他都要有点绝望了，结果在午休去阳台吃饭的时候，就看到了在晒太阳的崔杋圭。

“阿西，你小子还知道要来上学。”

“哟，然竣哥。”

崔杋圭看起来和以前一样，他松了口气。即使平常再不对付，也是从小相识的弟弟，不希望他出什么事情。

只是他在旁边坐下的时候，敏感如他，觉得崔杋圭的气味好像有微妙的变化。

但是也说不上来是什么。

“你昨天下午后来没回家？发生什么了？”

“嗯？昨天下午，你说啥？”

“？”

崔然竣愣住，这小子装什么傻。

“你昨天下午没有去找崔秀彬吗？我不是给你发消息，然后...”

突然有人从楼道进入阳台，话题被打断，两个人都转过头去。

看到了一个他有些面熟的人，和他同班但是没什么存在感的男生。长得完全说不上端正，性格也阴郁，只有侧脸一颗黑痣相当有记忆点。除了作为班长的崔秀彬，平时班上几乎没有谁和他有什么接触，导致崔然竣一时竟然想不起他的名字来。

“哇，你来啦，来接我吗？”

崔然竣震惊地看着向着那个人跑过去的崔杋圭，更加震惊地看着他的弟弟，乳燕投怀一般扑进那人怀里。

怎么会这样？

崔杋圭的挑剔，他比谁都明白。

更何况昨天崔杋圭感兴趣的还是崔秀彬，一下子的落差也太大了。

“...这位是？”

“忘了和你介绍，他是我的伴侣。”

崔然竣的脑子轰一下炸开，伴侣和男朋友的意义是不一样。这种介绍方式，意味着他们已经进行了永久性标记。

崔杋圭小鸟依人一般靠在那人怀里，满脸依恋。

“不过然竣哥，他有点害羞哦，所以你暂时不要告诉其他人，知道了吗？我们先走了～”

“...”

看着那两人消失的背影，崔然竣崩溃地蹲下来。

这并不他认识的崔杋圭。

他认识的那个崔杋圭从来和他不对付，漂亮又骄傲，对什么都挑剔，又做什么事情都很努力的那个孩子。

仿佛在昨天已经彻底从这个世界上消失了。

……

崔然竣第一次在放学后来到体育馆。

这里很早以前在放学后是开放给社团活动的，但是后来听说发生了严重的意外，在那之后，所有的室内场所的社团活动都取消了。

保安也是每过一会儿就来这里巡逻一次，赶走逗留的学生。

崔秀彬比他早到这里，崔然竣还未开口质问，远处就传来保安赶人的声音。

“哥，这里。”

崔秀彬带着他拐进一个角落，屏住呼吸，等待保安离开。

直到脚步声远去，崔然竣才敢放开呼吸，忍不住抱怨起来。

“真麻烦，不让人进来为什么不直接把这里大门关上。”

“哥真的好单纯。”

“什么意思？”

“关上门的话，想进去的人还是能进去，想出来的人就不一定能出来了，巡逻也是方便求助。”

“求助？”

“哥不知道以前这里发生过的事吗？”

“我怎么知道…”

“哈哈，毕竟这个世界上，还是有像哥这样单纯的Omega会接受一个Alpha的邀约来到这里呀...”

崔然竣闻言警惕地后退两步，逗得崔秀彬噗地笑出声，但他随后又叹气。

“所以哥明白了吗？”

“什么？”

“那个小朋友...崔杋圭，虽然对他的处境很抱歉，他的事情与我无关，现在这里不会发生任何不好的事情。如你所见，只要弄出点动静，马上就会有两三个保安赶来这里。而他的那位伴侣，哥也知道，除了你，我和班上的任何同学都没有更多私交了。”

确实如此。崔然竣在心里算了一下保安路过的时间间隙，不到十五分钟就会经过这里一次。

而那位依旧想不起姓名的男生，他和崔秀彬又能搭上什么关系呢？崔秀彬甚至一开始冷处理了自己一个多月。

但是……

“那你为什么叫我来这里？”

“因为...”

喵——

崔然竣惊讶地低头，看到一只白色的小猫在蹭崔秀彬的腿，而后他从书包里拿出火腿，把它掰成小块一点点，蹲下身喂给小猫。

“可爱吧？”

崔秀彬笑着抬头看向他，柔软的脸颊陷下去两个小酒窝。

“觉得哥会喜欢这个小朋友，所以想让哥来看看它。”

“…”

小白猫很信任崔秀彬的样子，看得出来这不是他第一次来喂它。

“...对不起。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，是我不太了解你。”

崔然竣蹲下去，伸手轻轻触碰小白猫的头顶，小白猫先是警惕地缩了一下，而后试探性地去嗅他手指，确认那手指没有恶意后，又软软地侧头蹭上去。

“它和哥好像啊。”

“和我？”

“是啊，很像呢。”

崔秀彬侧头笑着看着他。

......

崔然竣回到家，洗浴完换上睡衣，倒在自己柔软的大床上。

香薰机里放了他刚买的精油，甜甜的橙子和薄荷糖混合的气味，使他心情很好。

他从崔秀彬那里拿回手机，还拍了很多张小白猫的照片。

“好可爱啊。”

他在床上滚来滚去。

划到一张照片，镜头放得远，拍到了旁边的崔秀彬，手里拿着火腿的碎块小心喂给小白猫的样子。

少年的侧脸干净，骨节分明的手指纤细修长。

他到底是什么样的人呢？

崔然竣反手去摸颈后的伤口，已经愈合结痂。

回想到那天在这张床上与他接吻的种种细节，崔然竣红着脸埋进枕头。

“他要是一直都是今天那样就好了...”

崔然竣小声地嘀咕。

......

市中心的高层公寓，与外部华丽的落地窗相比，室内显得随意杂乱。

甚至还有很多没打开过的纸箱，随意的堆在角落里。

“好可爱啊。”

崔秀彬侧躺在窗边的沙发上，看着手机里拍下的在逗猫的崔然竣。

“喜欢小猫的话，您可以养一只。”

“养猫？也可以这么说吧，确实很像呢，我会养的。”

“还有您问我的那件事...”

他转头看着黑暗中与他对话的那个人。

“哦，那个小朋友怎么样了？”

“和预期的差不多，几乎对我言听计从。偶尔会有记忆混乱的时候，增加药剂也可以很快地制止。实验可以说是很成功了，只是过量的话副作用很大，您如果使用需要严谨地按照时间间隔。”

“...哎，可是我也不喜欢任人摆布的娃娃。”

崔秀彬脑海中浮现崔然竣生气炸毛的样子，恶狠狠地骂他的样子，也很可爱。

“但是也没有很多时间了。”

“...”

“而且他今天中午看到我，时间久了再单纯也迟早会怀疑...”

“今天中午就不应该让他见到你，废物。”

“抱歉...，但是，今天您按照我说的方法去和那位见面，不是很顺利吗，您看，我对您还是有点作用的...啊。”

他被踢倒在地上，崔秀彬的鞋踩在他的脸上。

模糊不清的光线下，那张不怎么端正的脸，侧边还有一个不小的黑痣。即使是被踩着，他努力地转过来去看崔秀彬，眼神流露出异样的恋慕。

“有够恶心的你。”

崔秀彬移开了脚，掩饰不住嫌弃的表情。

“滚吧。最近不要再让他和那个小朋友见面了。”

——


	4. Chapter 4

控制 - 彬准

彬准 档21 

*ABO *架空 *校园 *OOC *病娇 *车

注意避雷，切勿上升真人。

——

Chapter.4

临近崔然竣转学的日子，天气也越来越冷了。

那之后他每天放学，都会绕到体育馆去喂那只小白猫，每次他过去的的时候，都能碰见已经等在那边的崔秀彬。

他们躲避保安也变得越来越熟练了，崔秀彬会拉着他的手转进墙角，两个人一起屏住呼吸，等待保安脚步声逐渐远离。

那天他们肩膀埃着肩膀，挤进那个黑暗又狭窄的墙角，崔然竣屏住呼吸，听见保安在不远处徘徊的脚步声，紧张地下意识抓紧了崔秀彬的手掌。

崔秀彬反手握紧，指节穿过他的，紧紧相扣。

保安离开了，崔然竣松了口气。感受到十指紧扣，他有点不自在地转头偷看崔秀彬。

崔秀彬也转头看向他。

不自觉地闭眼，感受到对方靠近的气息，唇上柔软的触感，温暖柔和的吻落下来，

崔秀彬的手绕过崔然竣的脑后，然后圈住他的腰，侧头加深这个吻，唇舌交缠。

本来温柔的亲吻，在交缠中加深得染上情欲的味道，崔然竣顺从地卸掉力气，迎合着崔秀彬的动作，脑子奇异的感觉嗡嗡作响，压迫的亲吻带来略微窒息的快感，浑身都酥麻发软。

甜腻的奶油味止不住地飘散出来，皮肤也透出欢欣的粉红色。

“哥。”

“...唔？”

崔秀彬拖着他的后脑，稍微错开一点距离。牵连的液体滑落在崔然竣的嘴角。

“太甜啦，味道。保安等下会发现的...”

崔然竣恍然大悟，已经弥漫的甜腻的气息令他羞得不行。

“那怎么办啊...”

远处传来保安的脚步声，崔然竣着急地看向崔秀彬。

“先离开这里吧。”

“好。”

......

在学校门口拦了一辆计程车，崔秀彬报了一个陌生的地址。

崔然竣还在出神。

“这是去哪？”

“我家。”

天色已昏暗，首尔的车流高峰期，在夜色中的串成一条霓虹彩珠。

窗外风景变换，崔然竣偏头，看着靠在自己肩膀上睡着的崔秀彬，黑发乖顺地贴在额头前，软乎乎的脸蛋因为靠在他肩膀的地方被挤压嘟起来。

其实上了车以后，他逐渐清醒，就开始后悔今天所发生的一切了。

毕竟曾经发生过很多不愉快的事情。即使现在的崔秀彬让他心软成一团，但是一旦他回忆起过去的片段，又觉得陌生害怕。

况且他总觉得自己漏掉了什么信息，真相像是沉在湖底的石头，他的视线被水面阻隔着。

不能太快地相信他。

崔秀彬还与他十指相扣，崔然竣想悄悄地收回自己的手。

到了——

司机出声提醒。

崔然竣没能收回手，崔秀彬醒来抬头看了他一眼，笑着抓得更紧了。

......

崔然竣单手裹紧自己冬季校服的外套，惊讶地抬头看着眼前的公寓大楼。

“你家住这里？”

“嗯。”

崔秀彬刷开大厅的门禁，一楼很热闹，有只提供给住户使用咖啡厅和超市，明亮的灯光和暖气充满安全感。

崔然竣犹豫了一下跟了进去，小心地措辞。

“你父母在家吧？我要说什么...”

“我和哥一样，一个人住。”

“啊？”

崔秀彬按下电梯的按钮，拉着他的手往里走，但是崔然竣站着不动，扶着电梯门外的墙。

“怎么了？”

“那个，我不上去了，我想起来我还有事...”

崔然竣说得结结巴巴，小心地看崔秀彬的眼色。

“不要紧。”

“那我...”

“哥陪我上去拿下车钥匙吧，我开车送哥回去。”

“喔，你考驾照了？”

虽然比起这点，崔然竣还有更多想问的，比如这个看起来就很昂贵的公寓。

“你先进来。”

崔秀彬把散发着好奇的小猫拉近电梯，刷卡直接通往自己家所在的楼层。

崔然竣歪头看到显示的楼层数。

“你住的好高啊...”

“哥恐高吗？”

“那怎么可能！”

“嗯嗯。”

虽然还有很多想问的，崔然竣斟酌着半天也没问出来。

实在是和他相处，还是太令人紧张了。

......

崔秀彬说去给他倒点热咖啡，留他随意在客厅沙发上坐着。

崔然竣好奇地张望这个房间，不用说房子和装修都是顶级的，只是家具配的很少，只有必要的一些。

客厅只有餐桌和沙发，似乎还有不少没收拾的日用品堆在角落的纸箱。看得出来崔秀彬并不是那么爱收拾的人。

落地窗视野很好，俯瞰市区车水马龙。

地上铺了很大的毛绒地毯，棕色的毛看起来就很柔软，崔然竣俯身去摸，他对柔软的东西没有抵抗力。

果然很柔软，看起来也很干净。

崔然竣直接坐到地毯上，心情愉快。

这时，不远处一个闪闪发光的小东西吸引了他的注意力，那是什么？

崔然竣挪过去，从地毯的长毛里摸出了一个链条耳坠。

“哥，你怎么坐地上...这地毯很脏...”

“这是什么？”

崔秀彬端着茶走出来，转头看着崔然竣手里的耳坠，不是他会买的款式，他疑惑地歪头。

“耳坠？”

“不是你的吗？”

“...不，这不是哥的吗？”

“也对...当然。你也不会买这种款式。”

“哥在说什么？”

崔秀彬把两杯咖啡在放在矮桌上摆放好，细致地调整着茶具的位置。

“没事。那个，你家里有糖吗？”

“有，哥稍等。”

崔然竣转头看着崔秀彬走远，屏住呼吸轻轻起身，然后飞速地冲到大门口开锁。

那个耳坠，是崔杋圭的。

崔然竣再傻，也能明白这意味着什么。

但是不知道门锁为什么拧不开，甚至尝试了转动反锁也没起作用。

崔然竣紧张地冷汗直冒。

“门锁指纹才能打开，从里面也一样。”

他转身看到不远处站着的崔秀彬，怎么一点脚步声都没有。

“哥着急去哪？”

“不是，我突然肚子痛...”

“厕所在那边，哥现在要去吗？”

“不用...我不习惯在别人家里，我想回去。”

“哥要试一下这个咖啡吗？”

“...我想回去。”

“先试试咖啡。”

“...”

崔秀彬走过来拉他的手，崔然竣缩了一下手指以后没有继续反抗，由他拉着自己走到沙发上坐下。

他接过崔秀彬递过来加了糖的咖啡，看着深色的液体在漂亮的陶瓷杯里散发着热气。

很香的手磨，闻得出来的价格不菲。

但是他也没勇气去喝崔秀彬递过来的东西。

把咖啡放回了桌上。

“哥在怀疑我吗？”

“？”

崔然竣转头，看崔秀彬的表情，似乎只是在询问他天气冷不冷一样平淡。

“我刚刚去拿糖的路上想起来了，耳坠是那个小朋友的吧？”

“...”

“如果我说他不小心塞进我口袋了，我不知道，然后掉在地毯上，哥会信吗？”

“...你觉得呢。”

“那太可惜了。哎...”

崔秀彬悲伤地叹气，用手揉眼睛，满脸疲惫。

“太可惜了，哎，这么久都白折腾了，我怎么输给一个耳坠了呢。都怪我平时不爱收拾卫生...这地毯脏死了，那个恶心的人没经过我同意就在这地毯上折腾那小朋友，我没来得及丢，丢了就好了，真的是...”

在地毯上？崔然竣看着脚底的地毯，感到一阵头晕目眩地反胃。

他想迈开脚步逃离这个地方，立刻，马上。

“我能回去吗？”

“可以啊，你把咖啡喝了就送你回去。”

“你加了什么？”

“嗯…睡一觉就能让哥忘记这些不愉快的东西。”

“如果我不喝呢？”

“那就对不起哥了。”

“…”

崔然竣拿起咖啡，手都在发抖。

他看到液体镜面反射的自己的脸，他想到之前最后一次见崔杋圭的时候，空洞的眼神里，除了对那个人的依恋什么也没有。

犹豫了两秒。

然后他把咖啡杯子用力地朝崔秀彬砸去。

......

崔然竣跑到厨房，厨房只有咖啡机和微波炉，翻箱倒柜，他在抽屉里找到一把水果刀。

现在他只有这个了。

“哥…”

他转身拿起了水果刀。

崔秀彬左边肩膀上都是咖啡的水渍，白色的校服衬衫被染得斑驳，白皙的侧脸划破一道血痕，是陶瓷杯碎片飞起划破的。

看到崔然竣手上握着的刀，侧头笑了起来。

“放下吧，哥做不到的，无论是刺向我还是伤害自己。”

崔秀彬慢慢靠近他，抓住他拿着刀的右手腕。

“为一只小猫就每天牵肠挂肚的人，又能做什么呢…”

他看着崔秀彬掰开他的手指，拿走了小刀，然后扔到垃圾桶里。

崔秀彬脸上伤口的血滴落到他手上，他抬头看那张漂亮的脸在血色的晕染下变得奇异的艳丽。

嗅到了熟悉的青柠味，脑中一阵眩晕，他后倒的时候崔秀彬拉住了他。

“走吧，我带哥去房间。”

“…不要。”

崔然竣扒着橱柜和崔秀彬抵抗。

“这样有什么意义呢，还是哥想在这里？”

“…你为什么要这样才是，就不能，就不能放过我吗？”

崔秀彬没管他的挣扎，抱起他放倒在吧台桌上，桌上各式各样的精致高脚杯被碰倒，掉落在地上的发出清脆的破碎音。

崔然竣用脚踢他，崔秀彬抓着他的脚腕把他拖回来，顺势分开他乱蹬的双腿，俯身下去亲吻他。

“你就是变态！有病，彻头彻尾的人渣。”

“…还有呢？”

崔秀彬仿佛是在接受夸奖一般开心，然后在他的惊呼中扯开他校服衬衣的纽扣，只有没被完全解下的领带维系着前襟没有彻底敞开。

修长的手指顺着他的腰抚上他的胸侧，掌纹和赤裸的肌肤接触，崔然竣一阵颤栗，信息素的控制下连连喘息。

“你这就是犯罪，我绝对…不会，原谅你，人渣…唔。”

辱骂停止在交缠的唇齿之间，破碎的词语再也无法组成句子，化成呜咽的呻吟声。

手在他肌肤上游走，指尖压过那些身体的敏感处，身体违背他的意识做出舒服的反应。

自我意识逐渐消散，浑身酥麻地颤抖。直到下体因为异物入侵的强烈痛感刺激，浮起来意识才被抓回身体。

崔秀彬惊讶地看着身下的人，原本已经顺从服帖，突然又开始强烈挣扎。

大概是太痛了吧，不然他的眼泪也不会像珠串一样掉个不停。

“…求求你，对不起都是我的错，放过我吧…能不能放过我…”

“都说了不行。”

崔抓伸手擦他的眼泪，然后按住他的胯骨，拇指压着那里一小块浅褐色蒙古斑，用力地完全挺入，崔然竣被穿过的身体自然反射地挺起腰。

崔然竣叫的很大声，又哭又喊。

崔秀彬皱起眉头，手掌捂住他的口鼻，声音还是从指缝间漏出来，他收紧手更用力地按住，直到他连呜咽都不能完整发出来，在他用力的抽插下随波逐流地扭动，只有睁开的眼睛不停地掉下泪珠。

耳朵上金属饰品和吧台玻璃桌面碰撞得叮叮当当，像夜里摇曳的清脆风铃。

崔然竣逐渐再不挣扎，崔秀彬松开捂住他的手，脸上留下按压的红痕蔓延到崔然竣的眼角。

重新获得空气后他开始强烈地咳嗽，

但是咳嗽都被冲撞得支离破碎，眼泪早已染湿了鬓角，下身也一片混乱，因为高潮流出的自己的体液粘得到处都是。

看着太可怜了，崔秀彬把他从吧台桌上扶着腰捞起来，崔然竣无力地靠在他肩上。

“现在可以去房间了吗？”

“…嗯。”

他的声音已经气若游丝。

床很柔软，充满崔秀彬身上衣物的薄荷味和信息素的青柠味。

崔然竣被放在床上，明明如此绝望的处境，这样的气味却让他感到安心。

自从拥有了第二性别，这个世界的规则就将他抛向了不利的一方，注定被某个Alpha掌控玩弄，慢慢丢失掉自我。

那对象是谁又有什么关系呢？是不是崔秀彬又怎么样呢？

只是他就是格外地恨他。

恨他从那天回家的夜里开始，恨他标记自己的随意而为，恨他用小猫骗取了他的信任，恨他害了崔杋圭，恨他带来的那些恐惧和绝望，更恨他今天晚上所做的一切。

他顺从地让崔秀彬再次进入自己的身体，任他摆布。现在反抗已经没有任何意义。

当崔秀彬即将进入高潮，低头咬住他颈后的腺体时，崔然竣抬头看着昏暗室内的天花板。

“…总有一天，你会付出代价的。”

崔秀彬低喘着从他身体内退出，低头吻他汗湿的额头。

“好啊，我等着。”

崔秀彬抓起崔然竣的手，按在自己的右胸上。

“这个世界上，只希望哥来结束我的人生。”

……

彻底入冬。

崔然竣转学的所有手续都办完了。平时他和大家关系很好，每个人都舍不得他离开。

班上的同学们还组织了小party，不算精致的手作奶油蛋糕上写着对他未来的祝福。

“干什么啦，又不是再也见不到了。”

他开心地拥抱大家，捧着鲜花和每个人合照。

到处都在喊着崔然竣的名字，他周转于其中，像个小太阳散发着光芒。

崔秀彬在远处默默看着他。

崔然竣回头看到了站在那里的少年，开心地对他挥手。

少年也对他挥手。

“哇，你们现在是在一起了吗？你追了班长那么久真是不容易。”

“哈哈，那是…谁能抵抗我崔然竣的魅力。”

他臭屁地显摆。

“你们什么时候在一起的？”

“哎…这个，我不太想得起来了…”

有什么事情沉入湖底了，他陷入了短暂空白。

“那反正就在一起了呗！他之后还会陪你转学吧？真好…”

和身边的朋友告别，崔然竣转身奔向崔秀彬身边，扑了个满怀。

“哥怎么看起来比我还像个孩子。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

崔秀彬笑着伸手给他整理乱掉的头发，弯弯的笑眼，满满都是温柔。

触碰到他的耳朵，崔秀彬脸上的笑容凝固了。

“哥怎么戴这个…链条耳坠？”

“不好看吗？”

崔然竣歪头。

“…怎么会，哥戴什么都好看。”

“那走吧。”

他们牵起手，十指相扣。

崔然竣转身最后看了一眼学校，他不会忘记这里发生的一切。

回身抬头笑着看身边的崔秀彬。

在这里的时间就要结束了，但是他们的未来在一起的时间，还会很长。

还会有更多难忘的回忆吧？

——


End file.
